A Soulful Night
by nanifucks
Summary: A concerned Ichigo stumbles into Urahara's shop in attempts to find that god damn midget Shinigami, only to get a spiked drink from that cheeky Hat'n'Clogs without even knowing. When he comes home, he sees her sitting nonchalantly on the bed but rather than the use of words to display his worries, his body took charge instead. / Ichiruki Oneshot.


**A/N:**

 **Ya so, blah blah, first story, I don't write but I have these tiny scenarios that play in my head so I decided to make use of it. So, if my writing skills suck.. well, I told you, I don't write. In any case, I did have fun with this. Leave a review if you like, msg me, talk, do you boo. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo & Rukia be fucking from time. **

Ichigo sprints to Urahara's shop to find out that, that darn reckless little midget was no where to be found. Irritation and frustration starts to boil. He knew she was more than capable of this mission but he also knew she hasn't fully recovered from the last one.

What made Ichigo even more furious was the fact that he told her to wait for him but of course, she goes off on her own.

"Yo, have you seen Rukia?"

Urahara looks at him. A slight confusion followed by a smirk appears on the former Captain's face when realizing what had happened.

"Hey Ichigo! Calm down, Miss Kuchiki is fine."

"Are you certain? Where is she?" The boy says in a rather demanding tone.

"Yes, the situation is complicated, but rest assured, she is fine! Now sit down, I'll grab some tea." The man proceeds to walk to the back as the substitute Shinigami sits down.

In the back, a familiar feline companion is rummaging through the cabinets in frustration.

"Oi, Yoruichi, what are you doing?"

Without taking her eyes off the cabinets, she sighs, "I'm looking for the sake bottle, I need a stress-reliever."

Urahara smirks as a mental lightbulb appears above his head,"You just gave me an excellent idea."

—

"Hey Ichigo, drink this."

Ichigo, without looking at the drink, chugs the whole cup to Urahara's surprise.

"Thanks, but I'm going to go now," he says.

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo starts to stand up and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah, I'm tired out for today, I'll just take your word about Rukia."

—

With that, the boy comes home to an empty house and spots a note on the table that reads, "We'll be out for a few days on a trip! Don't wreck the house my idiot son."

Ichigo scowls, "Well, that's just great."

Suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, Ichigo realizes he was stumbling up the stairs as he walks to his room.

"What the hell.." he mumbles as his body heat starts to rise. He opens the door and finds a raven haired Shinigami sitting on his bed.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo stutters, feeling even more uneasy.

She looks up at Ichigo, as he uncomfortably leans on the wall for support, "Sorry about that, It got a bit complicated, I could've gotten back soon but I go-"

Ichigo interrupts her, "Rukia. Don't do that again. Don't disappear on me like that again."

Rukia's eyes widen, suddenly feeling like he wasn't talking about her going on the mission on her own.

"I-Ichigo? Are you feeling alright?"

Ichigo slowly walks towards her with his numb body. His head dizzy, confused and not at all conscious of what he might do next. Rukia still feeling slightly concerned and stunned didn't move a muscle, "Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen, cups her face with his hand and looks soulfully into her eyes.

Slowly, inching his face closer to hers, Rukia still frozen in her position, not knowing what is going on with her partner.

Ichigo closes his eyes and presses his lips against hers gently. He then pulls back to look at her face once more. She was shocked, but suddenly she grabs his dress shirt and pulls him closer. Without words exchanged, he knew he was granted permission to continue.

Ichigo grabs her waist and pushes her against the window. Her lips against his, moved in sync as their hands wander each other's bodies. Rukia then starts to unbutton his dress shirt, with the final button, Ichigo throws it off on the ground.

Meanwhile, Orihime who had been worried about Ichigo ever since he came knocking on her door asking if she encountered Rukia, decides to come by and see how he is doing.

She presses her hand against her chest, where her heart lies, "I need to tell him."

Her feelings for him has grown deeper than she had thought. It almost hurt for him to not know about her feelings. Therefore, she concludes, she will tell him. When Orihime finally reaches the house, she looks up to the window and her face starts to heat up, feeling the redness on her cheeks. The girl saw Rukia against the window with Ichigo's arms around the girl. Not exactly seeing what they're doing, she already knew what was happening.

"OH!" Orihime gasps out in surprise and immediately turns around, embarrassed to have witness such a thing. Her hands on her cheeks, she realizes the situation and sighed sadly, "I guess not, huh.." She starts to walk back, feeling the hot tears streaming down her face.

Back at Ichigo's room, the two still locking lips. He finally grabs her waist and head, gently putting her down on the bed, making sure she was on the pillow comfortably. Ichigo starts pecking her neck, down to her chest, softly pulling apart her shihakushō to the point of exposing her stomach. Rukia's face flushes red, softly panting for air. Ichigo then sits up and looks at her with nearly her upper body exposed.

Suddenly, his dizziness stops, his head was clear and realizes what just happened. Within a split second, he felt his entire body turn red tied with embarrassment. Quickly decides the situation at hand, he takes a deep breath, feeling his face flushed and looks at her once again. Now that he is all sobered up, every nerve in his body was awakened and he did not know if he could even stop himself at this point if he wanted too (but did he want to stop?).

Rukia looked at him, with such a flustered look in her eyes. Ichigo bends down and kisses her. Without a second thought, he undresses her. Throws her shihakushō on the floor and kisses her once again. He moves his lips from hers, to her cheeks, down to her neck, down to her chest, slowly to her stomach, then her thighs. Rukia's panting starts to pace at a faster rate causing Ichigo's body heat to rise even more. He then trails his tongue from her thigh back to her neck. Rukia then unbuckles his belt and takes it right off.

Few moments later, they're both bare under the covers. Ichigo slowly lets himself inside of her. Rukia clenches her teeth as she felt the sharp sting. Ichigo noticing her expression, stops. The petite Shinigami takes a deep breathe, pulls his head into the nape of her neck, intertwines her fingers with his hair and whispers, "I'm okay."

Ichigo pecks her ear and starts to move his hips slowly.

Hot and heavy breaths breathing into Rukia's ear as the boy picks up the pace.

Rukia clenches her teeth as the pressure builds up causing her to claw at his back. The more she claws, the faster the movement gets. Beads of sweat forms on both bodies, gasps of air escapes their mouths. Rukia starts to suck on Ichigo's neck, even nibbles for the extra tease causing him to make a low hum sending shivers to the female Shinigami.

Rukia then pushes Ichigo up rather aggressively, the boy looks at her confused, still panting asks, "Rukia?"

She straddles him, one arm around his neck, another caresses his cheek. They both gazed into each others eyes deeply. No words needed to be exchanged, they both knew, this act was not for sexual desires or needs, not shameful lust. It was much deeper than that; it was soulful.

She leans closer, pressing her lips against his as she starts to move her hips. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo lays his head on Rukia's shoulders, one arm against the bed to hold the position while the other arm wraps around her waist, panting. She starts moving at a faster pace than he was, giving him a shock of pleasure that roamed all over his body. He starts to suck on her shoulder as a response, then moves to her neck. He lets out more gasps of air.

Ichigo then pivots his body, pushing her back on the bed. He intertwines his fingers with hers, and starts to move aggressively, Rukia let out a moan. Beads of sweat falls from his body onto hers. They move in sync, fast and deep until they finally met the point of release.

Ichigo falls back into the nape of her neck, breathing heavily. She pushes him off, only to quickly put her head back onto his chest, wrapping an arm and a leg on his body. He looks down at her, as she closes her eyes, falling asleep. He smiles, not exactly knowing what just happened meant in their relationship, wraps his arms protectively around her waist and falls asleep.

The morning rose, and Ichigo felt something weighing on his chest.

"What the hell.." Slowly opening his eyes, he sees Rukia under the covers with him.

"W-what? W-wait a minute.." he thought to himself.

Memories flashes into his head and he turns as red as Renji's hair. "O-Oi, Rukia.." he says.

Rukia groans and open her eyes, looking at Ichigo then looking at herself, then back at Ichigo. After a few long seconds, she realizes what Ichigo had realized just a few moments ago. She sits up with her face just as flustered, and grabs the covers to protect her body.

However, Ichigo, as shy as Rukia, grabs back the covers as he was just as uncomfortable showing anything more than his upper body.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Rukia yells.

"What do you mean? I NEED to cover up!" Ichigo exclaims back.

Rukia clenches her fists, "A WOMAN'S BODY IS SACRED, I NEED TO COVER UP MORE THAN YOU DO. SO STOP BEING SUCH A CHILD."

Ichigo's forehead throbs as that uncalled for insult was thrown at him, "I ALREADY SAW YOUR SO CALLED SACRED BODY SO WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER ANYMORE?"

Ichigo annoyed, throws the covers over her head and pushes her head into the pillow.

He hears her mutter, "H-HEY! ICHIGO!"

The moment she pops her head out of the covers, Ichigo already had pants on.

"Uh, I'll go make breakfast," he says, scratching his head as he looks away. "Y-yeah, okay," Rukia stutters.


End file.
